Nine Months of Hell
by Fall's Plight
Summary: Rosette is pregnant, making her more moody and murderous than ever. What's a poor Chrno to do?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

I know that I should be working on my other fic, but this idea popped into my head and it was too good to let go and was practically begging to be written. But this is going to be more of a side focus, 'A Second Chance' being the main one. Okay, instead of Chrno and Rosette disappearing and Joshua thinking that he's a twelve-year-old, Chrno got his horns back (so he's in adult form) and Joshua is in his right mind. Chrno and Rosette got married and she is currently twenty, Chrno is who knows how old. Joshua is nineteen and Az is seventeen. Rosette is obviously not a sister anymore (she's married), but she still helps out, and so does Chrno.

* * *

Rosette is pregnant, making her more moody (and murderous) than ever. Whats a poor Chrno to do?

* * *

Rosette bowled over in agony and retched into the toilet once again. Shaking, she clutched the edges of the seat with a death grip.  
  
"Rosette... Are you ok?" Chrno asked, he was worried; his wife of six months had just recently began throwing up almost every morning.  
  
"Water." She croaked.  
  
He hurried off to get it, returning in a minute with a glass full of water. He set down the glass on the floor beside her and knelt behind her, gathering her golden locks behind her head, where they wouldn't fall in front of her face. Rosette moaned and fell backwards into him. He grabbed a near by tissue and began the task of cleaning up her face.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor." He suggested.  
  
"No, no. I don't need a doctor." Rosette protested, "I probably have that flu thats going around."  
  
Chrno sighed; she could be so thick-headed sometimes. He aimed for the trash can and watched the tissue sailed through the air to land into it.  
  
"See you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me sleep a day or two and I'll be fine." Rosette said. "Just tell Az to tell the Order that I'm sick."  
  
"If you're sure." Chrno said, and he helped her up and watched her was she walked out the door.

* * *

Azamaria Hendrick chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Chrno had just called and said that Rosette wouldn't be coming in today, because she was sick. Apparently, she had been throwing up for the past few days, and she couldn't help but wonder...  
  
"Something wrong Az?" Joshua asked. He had been hanging around at the Order, more often over the past few weeks. And with Chrno and Rosette being so caught up in each other lately she was grateful for the company.  
  
"Chrno just called and said that Rosette was sick. I was just worried about her." Az answered.  
  
"Well we can drop by their place later today, if that'll make you feel better." Joshua said.  
  
Az gave him a cheery smile, "Thanks Joshua."  
  
Joshua gave her a smile in return.

* * *

Later that day found Azamaria and Joshua outside of Chrno and Rosette's doorstep. They knocked on the door and were greeted by the site of a worn- out Chrno.  
  
"Hi guys." He said, ushering the two in.  
  
"You look worn out." Joshua said, "Has nee-san been ordering you around."  
  
Chrno nodded, "She wants orange juice one moment, then changes her mind and says that she wants green tea. She even wanted a tub of chocolate mouse ice cream, I told her no at that and she threw a book at me." Chrno rubbed the bump on the back of his head, where it had hit him.  
  
Joshua patted his arm in sympathy. "You take a break, and we'll go see how nee-san is doing."  
  
"Thanks." Chrno murmured before wandering off to a near by couch.  
  
Az and Joshua walked into Rosette's room.  
  
"Rosette." Az called softly. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here." Rosette said as she emerged from beneath a mound of blankets. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"To check up on you nee-san." Joshua said, "You seemed to be giving Chrno a hard time.  
  
"Hmph." Rosette said in reply, "He wouldn't get me the ice cream."  
  
"Why would you be wanting ice cream if you're sick?" Joshua asked.  
  
"I feel a lot better now." Rosette said.  
  
"Ano, Joshua could you go check up on Chrno? I want to speak to Rosette." Azamaria asked.  
  
"Sure." Joshua replied as he walked out of the room, giving her one last smile.  
  
Rosette seeing this gave a sly grin. "Something going on between you two that I should know about?" She asked.  
  
Az blushed a bright red, "No nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Calm down, I was only teasing you." Rosette said.  
  
"Rosette, I wanted to ask you something." Az began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have to been throwing up every morning?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, about one week. Why?"  
  
"Are you late?" Az asked, ignoring Rosette's inquiry.  
  
"Late? For what?"  
  
"For you know..."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"When did you last have your period?" Az asked.  
  
Rosette seemed a bit shocked at this and then thought about it, "It was supposed to have started a couple days ago...." She trailed off. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Rosette put the facts together, you're late and you've been throwing up every morning..." It was Az's turn to trail off.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rosette exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. "I need to see a doctor!"  
  
Az sighed as she let herself be dragged out of the room, past Chrno and Joshua and out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joshua called after them.  
  
"To see a doctor." Rosette called back.  
  
Az could faintly hear Chrno mutter, "Oh now she wants to see a doctor."

* * *

Rosette sat the edge of the cot and played with the hem of her blouse as she waited for the doctor to come back with the results.  
  
"Nervous?" Az asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rosette replied.  
  
Azamaria opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the doctor reentering the room. He nodded his head in confirmation.  
  
"Ms." He said. "You're pregnant."  
  
Rosette jumped up from the bed and gave Az a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna have a baby!" She chanted over and over as she walked out the room.  
  
The doctor turned to Az. "Your friend is about four weeks along and will be experiencing sudden mood swings over the next eight months. You might want to warn the father."  
  
Az nodded and thanked him, before exiting the same way her friend had gone, but in a much calmer mood. She was greeted by a hyper Rosette in the car.  
  
"Hey, hey Az? How should I tell Chrno? He's going to be so happy!" Rosette exclaimed as she started driving.  
  
"I don't know, tell him when you get back I guess, so Joshua will find out too."  
  
"Hmmm." Rosette nodded along to herself, "That seems like a good idea."  
  
Az's grip on her seat tightened when Rosette swerved to avoid crashing in a near by building.  
  
"Gezz, what are these people thinking?" Rosette said, "Putting buildings so close to the rode. It's dangerous."  
  
"Actually Rosette, I think that it's just your driving."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a bad driver?" Rosette asked, her voice low with anger.  
  
"No! Of course not. Watch for the pole!" Az screamed as they barely avoided a light pole. "Think about telling Chrno."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rosette said, immediately happy again.  
  
For the next ten minutes Az, feared for her life as Rosette barely managed to avoid both stationary and moving objects ahead of her. She sent God a quick prayer of thanks as they came to a complete stop outside of the apartment complex that Chrno and Rosette lived in. Rosette leapt out of the car and ran up a flight of stairs and bounded in her apartment.  
  
"Chrno!" She sang and jumped on her husband, causing both of them to fall back into that couch that he had just stood up from.  
  
"Guess what." She said excitedly.  
  
"What." Chrno asked, "You're not sick?"  
  
"Nope! I'm pregnant!" Rosette shouted.  
  
A shocked Chrno started at his wife. Rosette, who was obviously surprised at this lack of emotion, took his silence as disapproval and began to bawl.  
  
"You don't want a baby?" She wailed.  
  
"No! I'm happy! I really am!" Chrno protested and he leaned up and gave his wife a firm kiss. "I'm glad that were going to have a baby."  
  
Rosette's expression turned happy again and she jumped off the couch and wandered into their room. "Good because were going to have to move."  
  
"Why?" Chrno asked.  
  
"This place is too small!" Rosette scolded, "We can't raise a kid here."  
  
Az and Joshua, who had been watching the whole thing, decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Guess we better get going." Joshua said, "Congratulations."  
  
"Good idea." Az said, "Oh and Chrno she's about four weeks along and the doctor said that she would be experiencing sudden mood swings."  
  
Chrno turned back to a smiling Rosette who had just appeared again. She already experienced sudden mood swings; he didn't want to know what being pregnant would do to her.  
  
Little did Chrno know as he walked over to his wife, that the past few weeks, would only be a start to his nine months of hell.

* * *

-End Ch.1-So what do you think? It might have gone a bit too fats, but I typed this in half anf hour! I hoped that they weren't to OOC. Please tell em what you think and if you guys have any ideas of what you want Rosette to do, or to happen to Chrno please tell me!!  
  
Remember to click the button and review on your way out! 


	2. Chapter 2: Police MixUp

Discalimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

I had originally planned to have another chapter of 'A Second Chance' put up, before I even wrote this chapter, but this is so much easier to write because it has almost no plot. Only having a baby and getting Az and Joshua together (and even that is on the side). Whereas the other fic, I have a plot, so I need to work harder on that. But it should be coming out soon! (Hopefully...)

* * *

**ruby-dream:** You're my 1st reviewer for this fic! Thank you very much. Glad that you find it so intersing. A scarier Rosette is what I'm planning on. evil grin my dad never had to deal with really mad mood swings for my mom. I was kind of hoping to hear some really crazy stuff that happened, but nothing did : ( my family is so boring. How bout urs? Thanx for reviewing my Spiral fic, I'm thanking you here cause I'm not quite sure when I'm going to get around to typing up the next chapter for it... lol. ur an inspiration! Lol. I typed a lot of this chapter after reading your review so you're like my inspiration for this chapter!  
  
**YumeTakato:** so happy that you found it funny! I thought that maybe it was only funny to me and the ppl reading it would be like: um... o.o okay, what was she on? Lol.  
  
**Ayumi Yoshino:** Exactly how I look at it. After all what could be more fun than torturing Chrno? : )  
  
**C:** haha don't we all feel bad for him as we laugh at his misery? Lol.  
  
**Infinitis:** another Chrno sympathizer. Lol. (don't get me wrong I'm one too) but he's gonna be so much fun to torture, after all Rosette being Rosette can make him to crazy things. Hehe!  
  
**Ikhny87:** I'm so happy that you 'LOVED IT' Chrno is going to go through some pretty scary stuff, I can guarantee you that. Do you have any ideas for him? Input always welcome! Oh the little vote at the bottom was inspired by you!  
  
**NightElfCrawler:** Aww that's a good idea. Too bad that I didn't do it. Lol. I'm glad that you gave this fic a chance, even thought ur not interested ins tuff like this. : ) baby is gonna be a halfling! Lol.  
  
**Zilleniose:** Yay! So happy that you like it! Hehe Chrno is gonna be put through a lot of torture. Any ideas?

* * *

Rosette is pregnant, making her more moody (and murderous) than ever. Whats a poor Chrno to do?

* * *

* * *

Bam.  
  
Chrno stood petrified against the wall, a bullet embedded in the wall a foot away from his head. Rosette stood about three feet away from him, hand still raised with the gun in it.  
  
"You think I'm fat?!" She screamed.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant." Chrno pleaded, holding his hands in front of him defensibly, as if that was going to stop a bullet.  
  
"Then why did you say that we should go buy bigger clothes?" Rosette asked her voice still heavy with anger.  
  
"Your pregnant, aren't you going to get bigger?" Chrno said carefully.  
  
Bam.  
  
Wrong thing to say. This time the bullet was right beneath his ear, Chrno sighed inwardly with relief. Rosette would never hurt him, but she could be as scary as hell. After all she wasn't the Order's best shooter for nothing. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting another bullet on the other side of head. But he was greeted by silence and opened his eyes fast enough to see Rosette's gun hurling towards him. He yelped as it caught him in the side of his head. Rosette satisfied with her work stomped out the door.  
  
"You aren't getting a drive to work today!" She screamed and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Mou, Rosette." Chrno sighed before going after his wife.  
  
By the time Chrno made it out to the street he could already see their car pulling out.  
  
"Rosette!" He shouted, trying to get her attention.  
  
The blond ignored him and picked up speed. Chrno started running to keep with her.  
  
"Rosette, don't be unreasonable." Chrno called to her, the walk to the Order was a long way, he didn't mind, he could fly there after all... Mentally he slapped himself, that wouldn't solve anything between them; he had to get her to calm down.  
  
"Please Rosette! Pull over!" He tried again.  
  
Rosette still ignored him. Self-consciously Chrno looked around him, people were starting to stare.  
  
"You're making a scene!" Chrno shouted to her.  
  
Rosette finally turned her head and acknowledged him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed, "You're the one making the scene.  
  
Chrno winced inwardly, she was right. Maybe it was time to grovel now...  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Chrno apologized. "Now can you please pull over?"  
  
Rosette quickly looked at her husband and then turned her gaze back to the road. If she stilled out on the road longer, then she could make him beg. But that was too cruel and he was looking really cute, with the demon version of the puppy face on. Rosette felt her anger beginning to subside.  
  
"Fine." She muttered before pulling over to the side.  
  
Chrno caught up to her and put his hands on his knees panting.  
  
"You forgot this." He said pulling her gun out of his pocket, he handed it to her barrel.  
  
"Police!" Someone screamed in the background, "Help! He has a gun!" (1)  
  
The scream started a chain reaction which had people running away from where Chrno and Rosette were, leading to more screams, attracting the attention of a near by police vehicle. A policeman raced out of the car and ran towards Chrno with his own gun pointed at him.  
  
"Drop the gun slowly and put your hands in the air." He shouted.  
  
Chrno sweat dropped inwardly and waved his hands around in front of his face. "This is a big misunderstanding..." He started.  
  
Unfortunately, the policeman took this as a sign of aggression.  
  
"Put the gun down, or I fire!" He shouted.  
  
"Baka!" Rosette said, as she grabbed the gun. "They think that you're going to shoot at them." She turned to the police officer. "Ahh, this is a big misunderstanding, the gun is mine, and he was just returning it to me."  
  
The policeman smirked; he had found two gangsters, who else would be dealing with guns so openly? "Both of you put your hands in the air drop the gun!"  
  
Rosette groaned, "What don't you get? This is my gun. I'm part of the Magdelena Order I'm allowed to carry this."  
  
"Do you think that I believe that?" The policeman snapped, "Now drop the gun and get out of the car!"  
  
Chrno bristled; no one talked to Rosette like that.  
  
"Why do you insist on making this difficult?" He asked, "She's telling the truth. Go down to the Magdelena Order and see, she's Rosette Christopher!"  
  
"Everyone knows about Rosette Christopher, she's one of the Order's best shooters. You could just be pretending." The policeman said. "And shouldn't it be Sister Rosette Christopher?"  
  
"She's married." Growled Chrno, this guy was really starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Sister's can't marry." The policeman said arrogantly.  
  
Rosette started at the guy. How stupid was he? She wasn't a sister anymore. "Look I know if I am married or not. How stupid are you? Now just leave us alone." Rosette shouted.  
  
A car pulled up alongside the police car, another car stopped in front of Chrno and Rosette. More police got out of the car and got into protective position's behind their doors, with their guns drawn. The guy had obviously called for backup before coming over to them.  
  
"Put the guns down and step out of the car with your hands on your head." One of them said.  
  
Rosette glared at Chrno as they did what they were told to.  
  
"This is your fault you know." She said.  
  
Chrno sighed; everything seemed against him today, his wife, people on the street, the police...  
  
"Get in the car." The original policeman said, gesturing with his gun to the car near him.  
  
"Why?" Chrno asked.  
  
"Where taking you down to the station." He smirked.  
  
Rosette turned her glare to the incompetent police man. She took her hands off his head and crossed them in front of her. Chrno seeing this dropped his hands too.  
  
"No." She said firmly.  
  
"No?" The policeman said.  
  
"We didn't even do anything wrong, so why should we go with you? I still have to get to work."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Hey Marty," Another policeman called, addressing the original one, "What are we taking them down for, other than illegal possession of a gun?"  
  
"It's legal!" Shouted Rosette, but her protests were unheard as Marty answered back.  
  
"They're mobsters. Why else would they have a gun?" Marty snapped.  
  
Rosette practically fumed at this. "Who are you calling mobsters? Were the ones keeping things, way more dangerous than mobsters off your back!"  
  
"Like what?" Marty sneered, this little whelp insisted on protesting at everything.  
  
"Demons idiot!"  
  
"They're exorcists?" Asked another policeman, "Why the hell do you think that they're mobsters?"  
  
"Finally someone on our side!" Rosette exclaimed.  
  
"They had a gun..." Marty trailed off, the cocky policeman was gone and in its place was an unsure man.  
  
"For shooting demons!" Rosette shouted.  
  
Chrno ignored her shout. "If you looked in the barrel you would see nothing but scareds."  
  
"Hey but what if they're lying?" Another policeman called as someone stepped forward to check the gun. "They gun could be rigged."  
  
Chrno groaned, how thick were these guy? "The gun isn't rigged."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you? You guys aren't even in uniform; everyone knows that exorcists are nuns and ministers."  
  
Rosette pulled at her hair in frustration. This was getting old. Ignoring the threats and protests of he officers behind her she stalked over to the car, if any of them dared to fire on her she knew that Chrno would protect her. She opened the door and pulled out the headset of a phone that was in the back. Quickly she dialed the number to the Order and was rewarded when she heard Sister Kate's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Sister Kate said.  
  
"Sister Kate, were in a little trouble." Rosette began, maybe Sister Kate wasn't the best person to be telling this to, but she had been a lot nicer to her since Aion...  
  
"A demon, do you need backup?" Sister Kate asked quickly.  
  
"No. Umm. You see... To make a long story short some police saw my gun and now they think that Chrno and I are mobsters. Can you send someone down here to tell them that were not?"  
  
A sigh followed by a groan of frustration could be heard on the other end of the line. "I'll send someone down. Where are you?"  
  
Rosette quickly gave her the street where they were at and then hung up. Walking out she stood beside Chrno who was frowning. Marty had Rosette's gun and had emptied all the scareds out of it. Rosette grit her teeth at the careless way that he was holding her gun. Never mind the fact that she did it all the time. It was her gun and he wasn't treating it properly.  
  
She had a bone to pick with this guy. Not only was he mistreating her gun, he had also made such a big fuss out of this mobster thing. She was the one shooting down demons, so that he could sleep safe at night. And here he was making her late for work and causing her a lot of frustration.  
  
"Look someone from the Order is coming down now, so if you can keep your trap shut until then, then maybe we can all have some peace and quiet." Rosette snapped.  
  
Chrno looked at her, "Do you know who is coming?"  
  
"Not a clue." Rosette said.  
  
Both were oblivious to the shocked stare of Marty. The gears in his head were turning for once. What if these people were from the Order? Then he was in for a lot of trouble. But no, they couldn't be, they were so unOrderly like. They had to be mobsters and the people coming down had to be mobsters too, about to attack them to get their friends out...  
  
His thoughts died away as another car pulled up.  
  
Azamaria, dressed in full uniform, exited the car, followed by Joshua a second later.  
  
"Mou, Rosette, Chrno what happened?" Az asked.  
  
Joshua, who was beside her, started to snicker, it wasn't everyday that he got to see his nee-san and demon friend surrounded by police.  
  
Chrno sighed. "Just tell them that we are from the Order. Well tell you later."  
  
As Az conferment that Rosette and Chrno were from the Order, Rosette stormed up to Marty. She wretched her gun away from his hand and snatched the scareds off the ground. She put them back in her gun and then pressed it against Marty's chest.  
  
"What did I tell you smart mouth?" She said.  
  
Marty's eyes were wide and he was obviously beginning to panic. But before she could say or do anything else Chrno called her, telling her it was time to go.  
  
"I'm going to be talking to your superior." Rosette told him and she gave him one last glare and walked over to the car.

* * *

Azamaria looked at the still full cup of tea in front of her, she really should be trying to make conversation with Joshua, who had invited her to tea after the police incident, but her mind was preoccupied with the thought of Rosette pregnant. They had only known for about a week, but she was making more trouble then she did in a month. She just couldn't get how the blonde's new condition doubled the amount of trouble that she caused.  
  
Joshua on the other hand was feeling sorry for his brother-in-law. Chrno had told him about suggesting getting Rosette new clothes. His nee-san did tend to eat a lot and now she was probably eating more than she used to. So between the baby and the amount of food she consumed, she was going to need bigger clothes. He felt another surge of pity for the demon. Demon or human, no one wanted to deal with an upset Rosette.  
  
Between her preoccupied thoughts and Joshua's sympathy for Chrno, their little tea date went no where.  
  
-End Ch.2-

* * *

(1) Okay so that was pretty stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
I intended to spend a lot more time on this chapter and to have lots of little various scenes, but alas, life does not go my way. Once again it wall came out at once, so it might seemed rushed, again. Ahhh! So frustrated at myself, need to spend more time with fics...  
  
Since I got a question on whether the baby would be a girl or a boy, I have decided to hold a vote. You readers get to decide whether the baby is a girl, boy or twins!! (Can you imagine the hell twins would cause?) Oh and any ideas of torture that Chrno can go through? (I already have a couple ready, but more is always welcome!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings, Stomachs, and Names

Disclaimer: I don't own. Keepesh.

* * *

Hey guys, I know that it has been a longggg while since I last undated this, but what can I say? I write when I have something to write about. Thank you to Dragoon-Yue, I'm sure that you'll be able to pick out the idea that cam from you. Lol. Many reader's mentioned cravings, and I did take that to heart. And a big thank you to all my reviewers, you're so awesome. I looked and saw 71 reviews, and I was like 'where did these come from?' So thank you again! And to my flamers, based on what you wrote I don't even think you know what Chrno Crusade even is. 

And the Baby count is: Boys- 1

Girls- 3

Twins- 18 (hmm I wonder what their baby/ies will be?)

* * *

Rosette is pregnant, making her more moody (and murderous) than ever. What's a poor Chrno to do?

* * *

Azamaria sat crossed legged before him with a grave air of gravity. She leant forward over the table ever so slightly and took a delicate sip of water. Lowering the glass a fraction of an inch from her mouth she stared her amethyst eyes straight into his crimson ones. 

"Its called," A slight pause here, amethyst eyes shifting back and forth nervously. "'nesting'."

Chrno leant towards Az, hands placed delicately on the table.

"Nesting?" Chrno asked voice unsure.

"Yes, nesting." Az responded, nodding her affirmation. She gave another quick look around.

Quick to pick up on the source of her uneasiness Chrno put her fear to rest. "Rosette's at home resting."

Azamaria visibly relaxed, sinking back into her chair, and placed the glass down on the table.

"Nesting," Az continued, "is when a mother is preparing to make a place in the world from which to rear her child. In a human it manifests itself in emotionally unstable pregnant women in the form of constant redecorating."

"Hmmm…" Chrno sank back into his chair, mood quite pensive.

Rosette was now three and half months pregnant, and the last three months had been a total nightmare. She experienced cravings of the most exotic sort, the most recent being Belgium chocolate at two o'clock in the morning. A problem when you lived in New York and your wife wouldn't settle for anything less than right from the 'source'.

If Rosette had been hesitant with using his powers when she was his contractor, as his wife she had no qualms at all. It had taken a couple hours to get there and back, and Chrno was just thankful that Rosette had eaten the chocolate, despite the fact that upon his arrival she had spontaneously switched to Swiss chocolate straight from Switzerland. Never mind the fact that Switzerland imported all its coco beans.

When Az had discreetly dropped him a note when eating lunch at the Order with Rosette telling him to meet her at Ben's Bistro at 3:30 Chrno had been a bit more than somewhat confused. Upon entering the well furnished restaurant and meeting with a serious Az, not at all like her normal easy going personality, he had begun to worry.

And it turns out with good reason too.

Az had been doing some investigating, and 'nesting' had come up. Rosette had already been wandering about the house pulling furniture from room to room rearranging things. Last week, hehad come across some baby shoes added to the small of pile of Rosette's and his own shoes and upon questioning she had merely laughed at it and mentioned that they should get some stuff for the baby. She was obviously waiting for him to make the first move.

If there was one thing that Chrno was not, it would be a coward. He had faced down hundreds of demons, all of varying strengths. He had faced Rosette's temper and lived to tell the tale. He come so close to losing her, a fate that he would have died from too. But going baby shopping…

That scared the hell out of him.

The mobiles, cribs, bottles, dolls, rocking chairs. He had no clue what a baby would need, and that scared him. How different would a demon-human mixed child be from a normal human baby? Would they be good parents? Would he be a good father? He would love them thats, for sure. But would be able to take care of them? Protect them? It would be foolish to say that he and Rosette were stil alive without making any enimes. Chrno was afraid that going baby shopping would only amplify all his fears.

Silly, but true.

Sighing Chrno stood up and thanked Az for her time. He walked outside the bistro and down a familiar street, pushing open a glass door and barely acknowledging the accompanying ring he marched up to the counter.

"Do you have any books on babies?"

* * *

Rosette lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling shrouded in shadows. Much of how her life had been. Had she ever been able to live her own life? All her decisions were decided by her, but there was always some other factor influencing her to take the rockier road. Oh well, it's character building, after all, if things hadn't turned out the way they did, then she wouldn't have Chrno. Now after things had settled down, Joshua being back to normal, Aion defeated, Chrno in adult form, her life span back to its fullest capacity, she would finally have the time and ability to fully indulge herself. 

There were many great things on the horizon. The most prominent being the growing child in her womb. Rosette gently placed her hand on her still flat stomach, or was it still flat? She rubbed her hand over her midriff, there seemed to be a slight bulge on her normally flat stomach. Or maybe she was just paranoid.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

It was time to get some help.

She discreetly edged over to Chrno, closing was little space was left between them. Keeping one hand on her stomach she placed her other hand on his stomach and gently shook him. The demon's stomach was hard, obviously very built and… flatter than hers? What the hell was with that? Life was so unfair! She shook harder.

Chrno gave a slight groan of frustration and snaked one arm around his wife's body. He placed a gentle kiss in her hair in an attempt to clam her down. It was too early for her mood swings.

"Rosette. What's wrong?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Feel my stomach." Rosette whispered urgently.

Chrno gently placed his hand over her womb; he smiled at the thought of the life growing underneath his hand.

"Is it bigger?" She asked.

"Bigger?"

"Is it bigger?" She repeated the question. "My stomach?"

Was this a trick question? Women were supposed to grow bigger right?

"Yes, a little bit."

"Does that mean that I'm fat?"

"No, it means that you're just right."

Rosette seemed to ponder this for a moment before falling back asleep.

He gave an inward sigh of relief. Disaster had been adverted.

A second later Rosette flipped around in his embrace and buried her nose into his chest. He smiled into her hair and held pulled her closer, only to be stopped by a slight pressure on _his_ stomach.

"Rosette… Wha…?" Chrno mumbled half asleep.

"You're skinner than I am." She mumbled into his chest.

Chrno had no idea what to say. Deny it and have her accuse him of lying? Or agree with her and probably be kicked out of the bed. A lose-lose situation. Those were never good. He needed a distraction. Now.

"Baby shopping." Chrno managed to croak out. "We should start buying stuff for the baby."

"That's a great idea." Rosette beamed up at him, stomach crisis apparently forgotten.

"I got come baby books today to look at." Chrno said, "Some of them were name books. I know that we had been tossing a few around, but maybe a book will help us out."

"Go to sleep." Rosette whispered. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

And for the first time an two months both Chrno and Rosette had more than five consecutive hours of sleep.

* * *

"Margery." 

"No."

"Lucy."

"No."

"Emily."

"No."

"Caitlin."

"No."

"Ingrid."

"No."

"Rosette!" Chrno cried exasperated.

"Perfect." Rosette replied smugly.

"No I didn't mean it as name. We can't name our baby after you."

"What's wrong with that?" Rosette raised an eyebrow.

"It would be too confusing. You would never know which Rosette I would be talking about, Sr. or Jr."

"Fine. How about boy names?"

"Derek?"

"Maybe."

"Bert?"

"No."

"Thomas?"

"No."

"Ryan?"

"Not bad."

"Emile?"

"No."

"Fine why don't you think of any names."

"I did."

Chrno raised his head and looked at her with amused eyes. "Molly-Anne and Tum-Tum? Think harder."

"Fine, fine no need to get snappish." Rosette said, slightly miffed, after all they seemed like perfectly good names to her.

"We've been at this for _five_ hours."

"And as soon as we find a name well go have lunch."

"We have six months."

"What if the baby was early? Better be prepared, we can't just call it baby for the first couple weeks of its life."

"It won't be that early."

"You never know…"

"Casandra."

"… Its… Gorgeous."

"Lunch?"

"Clayton."

"Casandra and Clayton, we're set."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

"I'll cook."

"But-"

"Last time you got near the stove you shot it. I'll cook."

"Fine."

-End Ch. 3-

* * *

My reason for putting almost pure dialogue in the last section would be so that the reader could imagine the tone of voice for themselves. I feel that it would be more effective and adds a bit of comic relief. Some might disagree, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Well I hope you all like it!

Please drop a review if you have the time!


End file.
